It's Nice To Have A Friend
by MissAlice1990
Summary: A few small Moments in the lives of Sam and Jack. This particular story is fulfilling a challenge I had taken on for my first story but ultimately didn't fulfill. The challenge (self made) is to write a story with multiple chapters, where each chapter is inspired by a phrase in a specific song (In this case, "It's Nice To Have A Friend" by Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

"_School bell rings, walk me home, sidewalk chalk, covered in snow. Lost my glove, you give me one. Wanna hang out? Yeah, sounds like fun."_

Chapter One

Sam stood outside the schoolyard, hands stuffed into the pockets of her snow flecked coat. Her senses alerted her to a presence at her side. She turned to look, surprised to see her Commanding officer standing next to her.

"Captain." He said by way of greeting. "What brings you here on this lovely fridigid day? Shouldn't you be holed up in some lab somewhere?"

"I, uh… Janet asked me to pick up Cassandra, Sir." she replied. "What about you?"

"Hmm? Oh, I stop by sometimes when class gets out." he shrugged awkwardly.

Just then the bell rang, and a flood of children began pouring out of the building. Cassandra ran to the pair and excitedly hugged Sam.

"Sam! I didn't know you were picking me up today!" The girl said excitedly, before growing concerned. "Is something wrong with mom?"

"No," Sam smiled at her reassuringly. "some of our friends got into a little trouble and she's helping them out."

"What, no hug for me?" Jack pretended to look offended.

"Sorry Uncle Jack." Cassandra rolled her eyes as she threw herself into his outstretched arms.

The hug was brief, but Cassandra pulled out of Jack's arms, she excitedly grasped his large hand in her tiny one, before reaching for Sam with her free hand. Sam extracted her hand from her pocket and grasped the child's eager hand in hers, pretending the cold didn't bother her as they began to walk.

"Carter," Jack asked after half a block. "Don't you have gloves?"

Sam shrugged nonchalantly, but the expression on her face was tinged with mild embarrassment. "I, uh… forgot them in my locker, Sir."

"Alright, hold up." Jack planted his feet and pulled the glove from his free hand, passing it to Sam.

Sam looked at the glove, then to him. He shrugged before mumbling "Can't have my best second getting frostbite."

"Thank you, Sir." She smiled as she took the proffered glove.

Neither noticed the small girl between them beaming at the exchange. Sam quickly slipped the too-large glove over her exposed hand before grasping Cassandra's small hand once more, and they began walking again. Cassandra chatted with them both the entire way, asking about what planets they visited recently, and asking about the human holiday tradition known as "Christmas." When they finally arrived at Janet's front door, the group found a great reluctance to part.

"We could play hookie." Jack offered, a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh! Could you?" Cassandra bounced with excitement.

Sam opened her mouth to reply just as Jack's cell began to ring.

"O'Neill? Yeah. Okay, thanks. She's with me. Yup. Okay, we'll be there soon." He snapped the phone shut, looking at Cassandra apologetically. "Sorry kiddo, duty calls."

"It's okay." Cassandra said, looking down, yet understanding.

They exchanged hugs with the girl before watching her disappear into the warm house.

"Did they say what it was?" Sam asked as she turned to make her way to her car.

"Nah, never do." Jack stopped by her car before he headed to his truck. "But hey, we should hang out sometime."

"Sir?"

"You know, outside of work. Danny and T too. We'll have a team night, or team weekend or something. What d'you say?"

"Yeah," She smiled. "That sounds like fun, sir."

Sam climbed into her car and turned the ignition before she noticed the glove was still on her hand. She smiled as she pulled it off and slipped it into the glove compartment. She'd return it eventually. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Video games, you pass me a note. Sleeping in tents. It's nice to have a friend."_

Chapter Two

It was their first team night. Rather, it was their first team weekend. After walking Cassandra home from school a few months prior, they had been trying to plan a team night but the world kept trying to end on them. So things finally settled down for a few minutes, and Jack had suggested they have a team weekend instead. The plan was that they would all camp out in Jack's house, playing games, eating charred meat, and helping teal'c get caught up on "the classics." Currently the four were playing Diddy Kong Racing on the nintendo 64 - Daniel's idea.

"Alright kids, I'm gonna take a break and get the grill started." Jack said after a few rounds.

"I will join you, O'Neill." Teal'c stood from his seat.

"No! Your job right now is to sit and play video games." Jack replied, a finger flying into the air as Teal'c opened his mouth to protest. "Ahh! My house, my rules."

He was not gone long, but when he returned he nudged Sam's shoulder, then handed her a folded up piece of paper and a pencil. She looked at him quizzically, but he simply turned and walked away. Unfolding the corners, she opened the page to see in bold print at the top "CAMPING?" and beneath a spot for each of them to circle yes or no. She snickered, circled yes, then passed the note along.

After the unanimous agreement - and some very charred meat - the team had packed some gear for the next day. They watched a few movies before heading to bed, but the plan was to wake up early the following morning and head on a small excursion. You would think after all their missions, the team would have grown tired of sleeping in tents, and yet, here they were. They didn't pack much, as it was a last minute camping trip, but each member of SG-1 wore a small pack on their back.

Being in the fresh spring air together was what they were best at. It wasn't that sitting in Jack O'Neill's home wasn't fun for an evening, but two days of that seemed rather excessive, and they had started their team weekend friday night after work. There was also something extremely relaxing about being in the great outdoors and knowing you were on earth. Not many alien attacks were likely to happen earthside, so it gave them all the ability to relax together in a way they hadn't before.

They made quick work of their hike, and began immediately setting up camp. Teal'c and Jack set up the large four person tent while Sam and Daniel collected wood for their campfire. Instead of their usual mission food of MRE's. Jack had opted for fish or small game they could legally hunt near their campsite. They had thankfully packed lunch and breakfast sandwiches. Once camp was set up, the team sat and chatted over their pack lunches. To be fair, they already knew one another well enough, there wasn't much to learn about the others. Instead they settled on their current projects, which mostly involved Jack and Teal'c watching Sam and Daniel prattle on about artefacts and tech. Still, it was a nice, relaxing time.

When they were finished with lunch, Sam and Jack headed off in search of dinner. Jack had brought along his hunting rifle and passed it off to Sam who was to look for rabbits and "not shoot in the direction I'm fishing." She managed to get a small hare, which she then took back to camp and began cleaning. Jack returned several hours later with a fish for each of them. Even here, they all worked like a well oiled team. Teal'c had built a small spit so they could cook the hare above the fire. When Jack returned with his fish, Sam and Daniel set to carving some spears while Jack and Teal'c cleaned the fish.

They stayed up late into the evening, chatting about their respective families. Daniel told them stories about Sha're and Ska'ara from his time on Abydos. Sam talked a little about her niece and nephew, mostly the fact she didn't get to see much of them. Jack talked about summers in Minnesota with his grandfather. Even Teal'c spoke a little about his own father, and the places they visited when he was a child. Eventually everyone decided to turn in. They grabbed sleeping backs and settled in for the night, but just before everyone nodded off, Daniel quietly mumbled something they could all agree to.

"I'm glad we all have each other."


	3. Chapter 3

"_Light pink sky, up on the roof. Sun sinks down, no curfew. Twenty questions, we tell the truth. You've been stressed out lately? Yeah, me too. Something gave, you got nerve to touch my hand. It's nice to have a friend."_

Chapter Three

It had been three days since her captivity. Three days since it all happened. She wasn't quite sure what drew her here, but she found herself staring at the lone figure sitting on his roof, tinkering with his telescope. She would leave, but deep down she knows why she's here. Because he knows. To some extent, he knows what she just went through. And, she hopes, he can give her some perspective. Maybe a little comfort. So she trudges ahead, climbing each rung on the ladder quietly.

"Carter, if you take any longer my hair is going to finish turning grey." Jack teased lightly from his perch on the rooftop.

Sam smiled to herself as she climbed the final few rungs without hesitation.

"Good. You're just in time for the sunset."

Sam looked quizzically in the direction he gestured and found herself gaping in awe. She had never actually been up here before. It was a stunning view, especially now in the last moments where the sun met the horizon. The sky was a smattering of pinks, reds, oranges, and yellows. There were even a few small patches of purple peeking out here and there.

"Sit, Carter. You're blocking my view." He grumbled, pulling her back to reality. She silently obeyed, sitting next to him where he patted on the patch of blanket.

They sat in silence until the sun finished it's decent and the first few stars began appearing in the night's sky. It was still twilight out, but the smattering of pinks and reds had turned to a deep purple color.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're here?" Jack said, finally breaking the silence.

Sam looked at him sheepishly, then looked back to examine her hands. "I don't…" She sighed. She thought back to their time in Antarctica, and wondered how to broach the topic he'd presented her with then. Captive. Incapacitated. Held hostage. Was it the same? No, not really. But maybe he could still help her.

"How about we play twenty questions?" He said, breaking her from her reverie.

"Uh… okay… Animal, mineral, or vegetable?"

"No, not that version. We get ten questions each, and the other has to answer honestly." he waited for her to nod before continuing. "I'll start; What's your favorite classic movie?"

She smiled at him. "Hm… There's a lot of good ones, but maybe… I guess Singing in the Rain."

"Ahh, good one. You're turn."

Sam thought for a moment, then decided to broach the subject. "How long until the nightmares stop?" Their eyes met. He pondered for a moment but never broke eye contact.

"They never stop entirely. But it gets easier. Depends on how long before you got out, and how bad the situation was… for you, maybe a few months. Maybe a year."

She nodded. "Your turn."

"When's the last time you slept? I mean, a full, good night's sleep?"

She picked at her jacket. "Not since before… You know." she didn't wait for him to prod her before asking her next question. "How come you didn't realize? That I wasn't… myself?"

He winced. "I… I didn't want to believe it was a possibility at first. Tried to tell myself you were just overworked. Why do you think he did it?"

"What? Saved my life?" he nodded. "I think… I think he was telling the truth. About being Tok'ra. About planning to let me go. I don't think he would have taken me if he thought there was another option. How did you know it wasn't me when he called for you in the cage?"

"You've never used my first name at work before… And I just… knew." He shrugged lamely. "It was tough though, to walk away from you like that. What makes you so certain he was telling the truth?"

"Just… feelings mostly. I've been getting these little glimpses of memories… They aren't very clear, but I'm certain they're his. I can just tell from them that he's… was… one of the good guys. He was just desperate. Do you… do you believe me?"

"I don't understand it, and I won't ever trust a snake… but… I trust you. You're usually right, so… yeah, I believe you. Do you… It seemed like… Are you mourning him?"

"Sort of… It's hard to explain. What he put me through is… was… I don't ever want to be like that again. Being trapped in my own body, watching myself do things that I have no control over… It's a living nightmare. But at the same time… There's some part of me that feels like… I'm missing something. Does that make me weak?"

"No. Carter, you are one of the strongest people I know. Nothing could make you weak in my eyes."

"Thank you." They smiled at one another for a second.

Jack broke the silence by asking his next question. "Have you been keeping track of the numbers?"

Sam laughed. "No, sir. But I think that counts as one. My turn. Why are you humoring me?"

He sighed. "I'm not humoring you, Carter I… I want to help. What you went through… No one should have to go through that. I'm no good at talking, but I doubt Daniel is going to be the best shoulder right now given… the specific situation. What _did_ Daniel have to say?"

"He… tried to be sensitive but… Well, he was really hoping if Jolinar was telling the truth, I would remember where Sha're is."

"Do you?"

"No. I don't… I wish I did, but it's all just this big jumbled… mess. Up there." She gestured wildly to her head.

"I skipped you… you get two questions this round."

"I think I'm out of questions… except… Sir, you've been looking kind of stressed lately. Is everything…" she trailed off, realizing it was a stupid question. Of course he was stressed, they all were.

"Yeah. I guess I've been stressed. Couldn't tell you why." He nudged her with his shoulder, a tinge of humor in his brown eyes.

"Yeah, me too." She laughed. "Guess that's to be expected.

"Carter I… We're really glad you're okay." his fingers brushed hers before they wrapped around her hand and squeezed.

She looked up at him, biting back the tears. "Thank you, Sir." She said, just before he pulled her into him.

Her back leaned into his chest, and his arms wrapped around her shoulders. He rested his chin on the top of her head as he comforted her. "Of course, Sam. I'll always be here for you. We all will."

"It's nice to have you as a friend, Sir." She mumbled, choking back a sob before her body finally relaxed into a much needed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Church bells ring, carry me home. Rice on the ground looks like snow. Call my bluff, call you "babe." Have my back, yeah every day. Feels like home, stay in bed the whole weekend. It's nice to have a friend."_

Chapter Four

They'd had this unspoken thing for nearly a decade. Now, here they were. The war with the Goa'uld had finally ended, and with her father's last request as he lay on his deathbed, Sam came to her senses. After negotiating this new thing, they realized it wasn't really all that new for them. They had waited so long already, it was time. The wedding had been a stunning display from their friends; Sam and Jack had, of course, married offworld. Both in their dress blues. Jack had joked about how she should wear the dress blues, and he would wear the gown. In the end, they both decided white wasn't really Sam's color anyways; blue was. And so was his.

Their allies all made an appearance; the Tok'ra had hosted the wedding. They had known for years about Jacob's final wishes for the two of them, and felt it only fitting they be allowed to see those wishes through. Thor had eagerly accepted Jack's invitation to marry them, and the Free Jaffa Nation has thrown the biggest party they'd ever seen. General Hammond had escorted Sam down the aisle. There were tears, cheers, and President Hayes himself gave a speech. There was some debate over how that happened, but Hayes quietly told Jack he convinced Thor to "abduct" him on the way to the wedding. A fact that was reinforced when the Secret Service showed up, looking haggard and stressed out, to drag the reluctant, and comically unabashed, President back through the gate. Then everyone headed to their respective planets with the exception of the newlyweds; eager to spend their honeymoon on a beautiful, sunny, beach planet, complete with abandoned castle.

"Well?" He asked, gesturing around the enormous room the Nox had set up for them as a gift. "You like?"

"Yes, Sir. Looks great." She teased him.

"Carter."

"Sir?"

"Come on Sam, it's our wedding night. Stop that."

"Whatever you say, _babe_." Sam winked as she sauntered past him, pulling off her dress jacket and dropping it on the floor as she went.

"Now that's more like it!" Jack exclaimed and began shedding his own clothes as he followed her to the bed.

"I like this place." Sam said lazily the following morning.

"Yeah, me too. Feels like home."

"Does it?" Sam laughed, raising her eyebrows at him as she gestured at the ornately decorated goa'uld style room.

"Yup." he made a little popping sound with his lips. "You wanna know why?"

"Yes, please enlighten me." She replied, giggling.

"Ah! No giggling Colonel."

"Yes, _Sir_." She rolled her eyes. "You going to tell me or not?"

"Well, my home is wherever you are. And since you're here, it feels like home."

"You're turning into quite a sap in your old age." She teased, slapping his chest playfully as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I like to think of myself as a romantic." He grumbled against her lips.

"Sap, romantic, same difference. Either way, I like it."

"Good, 'cause you're stuck with it!"

"Am I?"

"Always."

"I like the sound of that." Sam smiled, trailing his chest with her fingers. "So what do you want to do?"

"Stay in bed."

"The whole weekend?"

"Maybe longer." He claimed her lips with his, and rolled over to pin her beneath him.

"Mmm." She hummed as he began trailing kisses down her neck. "I like this plan."

Fin.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So I had a wonderful friend look over my story before I posted it, and she pointed out there was no way they would simply... let the President leave the planet. But I feel like President Hayes is the time to find a way around that. So I decided to keep him at the wedding, and just add... a little fun chapter on his adventures. This is completely outside of my challenge, which is why it is an epilogue. I hope you enjoy**!

Epilogue; the Adventures of Henry Hayes.

"I'm gonna go."

"Mr. President, we can't authorize you to leave the planet."

He had been in a bit of a standoff with his head of security for several days now. Ever since General Hammond has hand delivered an invitation to the wedding of his favorite Air Force Colonel and General. The issue which presented itself was their wedding had been planned offworld, at the Tok'ra home base. For some god forsaken reason, his security detail seemed to think a quick trip through the Stargate for the wedding of a lifetime was just not on the President's agenda.

"Oh come on Jeff, I won't be gone long. Just a day or so."

"Mr President, Sir, it's not safe. And I can't authorize it. I'm sorry Sir, but that's final."

Henry watched the man as he walked out of the Oval Office, muttering to himself and shaking his head about how he "hadn't signed up for this."

"We'll just have to see about that." Henry said to the empty room, sitting down to pick up his phone.

"Hey George. I need to talk to the Asgard about something. Yeah, it's urgent. Could you send it now?" Henry watched as the small item materialize on his desk in a flash of blue light. "Perfect. Thanks George, I owe you one."

—

The President had been agitated all morning. He kept saying he had an important meeting to get to, which baffled his staff as he didn't have anything on the agenda aside from the current matter at hand.

"Look, I don't really see the point of…" whatever the President was saying got cut off as he was enveloped in a bright flash of blue light and vanished from where he had been standing in the Oval Office. It took a moment for his people to realize what had happened, and then chaos ensued. People ran to pick up phones, calling everyone who had command of a ship fitted with beaming technology. One man ran and smashed his hand on a button which would alert every member of his security detail the President was in danger, and Jeff rubbed his hands over his face in exhaustion. Henry Hayes was the most difficult President to protect, because he simply had no fear for his own well being. This was going to be a long day.

—

"Why do we even.." the President stopped speaking as he registered the change in scenery. No longer was he in his office, but instead aboard a very cool intergalactic spaceship. He clasped his hands together in glee as he looked around for the individual responsible for bringing him here.

"Ah! Supreme Commander! Let me extend my deepest gratitude! I couldn't be more grateful for the ride."

"It is my pleasure, President Hayes. Although I do not understand why you could not simply use the Stargate as the rest of your people have."

"Ah, well, let's just say my people are a little overprotective of me. Now, what do you say we get to that wedding?"

"We have arrived."

"Well that was quick!"

Thor wordlessly bowed his head in acknowledgment before beaming the pair onto the planet.

—

Jeff stared at the shimmering blue Stargate and swallowed hard. When he signed up for this job, he never would have thought retrieving the President from his escape to another planet would become part of his job description. Jeff was a smart man, and he knew what that thing did to your cells. And he absolutely did not want to step through it. But duty was duty, and he had to lead his men through to retrieve their renegade President.

"I need a vacation." Jeff mumbled to himself.

"What was that, sir?" One of his men asked.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go." And with that he led his men through the alien device.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking, how did you know where the President went?"

"Didn't take too much to connect the dots. He really wanted to go to this wedding, so I had Landry send a message asking if the President had shown up."

"So he's definitely here, then?"

"Yeah, he's here."

—

"Mr. President! We didn't think you were going to make it." George said, offering Henry a class of champagne.

"Well, I decided to play hookie." Henry replied, grinning at his old friend.

"And by hookie, I presume you mean…"

"I have the security detail the ol slip!" Henry replied, laughing like a kid who snuck out of his house.

"You always did know how to have a good time." George replied, laughing with his friend.

Henry was really enjoying himself. The Jaffa sure knew how to throw a party. But then the Stargate activated and his fun came to an end. Jeff looked pissed as he approached Henry. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at escaping the man, though he felt a little guilty for causing what was certain to be a lot of chaos. But only a little. He kissed the bride on the cheek and shook the grooms hand before allowing his security detail to lead him back through the gate, grinning all the while.

"Sir, you really can't just up and leave the planet whenever you want." Jeff admonished him when they stepped through the gate.

"Sorry to worry you Jeff." Henry laughed, clearly not even a little sorry. "Just wanted to wish the happy couple best wishes. But try to remember for next time, it might be a little easier to just let me do what I want."

"Yes, Sir." Jeff replied, sounding resigned.

"Henry." Hank Landry greeted him on his way through the SGC. "I hear you caused quite the commotion with your little disappearing act."

"Well, you know me Hank. I like to keep 'em on their toes."


End file.
